Dark tails
by tails2088
Summary: Discover why Tails has a Dark side and did not tell his friends about it and it take him on a Adventure to see why his Dark self want Tails there will be twist and turn around here and there that take him far more then he thought will be I suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: new student

it was a beautiful day at the prower family house but inside a house there a 15 old fox who is name miles prower but his friends call him tails.

''I hate going to school'' said Tails

''why'' question Rose Tails mother

''i just don't want to go(because sometime at school i get picks on)'' said Tails

''will am sorry you have no choose you have to go lt's the rule'' said his mom getting his son ready

''ok ok i go'' said tails with a mad mood

after Rose finish getting his son ready for school the door bell ring Tails talk up to the door and open the door and saw his best friend Sonic

''Hey Sonic'' said tails

''hey little bro ready to go to school'' question Sonic

''yeah am ready lets go'' said Tails

Rose walk up to the door and smile to see Sonic is here

''bye boys have a good time ok'' said Rose

''we will" said Sonic and Tails starting to walk off towards school

( sonic is a 17 year old hedgehog who as been friends with tails for 10 years and he is 11th grade and Tails is in 9 grade)

" (sigh) have fun my son" said Rose she close the door and walk towards the leaving room to sit down but before she sit down she saw a photo of a male fox name David holding baby tails and a black blue fox looking at baby tails '(sigh) when will you come back" said Rose looking at the photo 'i hope one day we will tell Tails what really happen to his father i wish i can tell him but i dont have the corage to tell him but i did tell one person and it is sonic' thought Rose after a while of looking at the photo she sit down one of the sofa and turn on the TV

(mean while)

while sonic and tails is walking to school sonic look at his friend tails 'i feel sorry for what happen to his father but i wish i can tell him but Rose told me to wait until what his name to come back' thought Sonic

but tails saw sonic looking at him and ask him "what wrong Sonic" question Tails

" huh oh nothing just thinking that all" answer sonic

" oh ok" said tails

When Sonic and Tails got to the school they saw Amy and a girl that they never see before ''hey Sonic and Tails'' said Amy

''hey amy'' said the boys walking up to them

''hey Amy who is the girl'' question Sonic

''oh her name is Cosmo the seedrain she move here last week but she starting school today'' answer Amy

(Amy is 15 year old pink hedgehog who has a crash on sonic ever senesce she is 10 Grade and Cosmo she is a 14 year old seedrain who also 9 Grade)

''hello Cosmo'' said Sonic

''hi Cosmo and welcome to S. school'' said tails

''thank you sonic and tails'' said cosmo

''hey cosmo i know that we just meet but do you want to be friends '' question Tails

"i... um ... s-s-sure w-why not" Cosmo said with shy mood

''Cosmo is a bit shy when it comes to making new friends'' said amy

''oh ok we will keep that in mind right Tails'' said Sonic

"yeah we will" said tails

the bell ring that made Sonic and Tails jump

" oh men that was the bell got to joice Amy and Cosmo"said sonic "let go Tails"

"ok Sonic lets go'' said Tails

"bye amy and cosmo see you later" said sonic

" yeah bye cosmo and amy" said tails

" bye Sonic and Tails" said amy

"bye Tails and Sonic" said cosmo

the boys ran to class and amy was about to leave but "Hey Cosmo are you coming or what'' said amy but cosmo didn't say anything she still looking at the deraction where Sonic and Tails went " Cosmo hello COSMO

''huh what" said Cosmo

" i said are you coming" question Amy

"oh yeah am coming '' said cosmo 'what was that all about' thought Cosmo

"ok than lets go we have to go to the office to get your Schedule" said Amy

"ok Amy lead the way" said cosmo

Amy nodded her head starting walking to the office follow by Cosmo so she can get her schedule after a few mintues of walking they made it to the entrance of the office

"here we are" said Amy

Amy and Cosmo went inside the office and saw the principal sitting in her dest typing something in the computer

" " said Amy

''hello Amy can i help you'' said

is a white mouse with 5'3 tall she always has sunglasses on the top of her head she has light brown color hair that goes down to her shoulder

''yes me and Cosmo well Cosmo ''said amy correcting herself " is here to get her schedule"

'' my parents transport me here last week and i belive it was you that said i can start class tommorow'' said cosmo

''ha yes you must be the new student from last week sorry about that i forget things sometimes " said "now let me see i can get you your schedule'' type something in the computer to look for cosmo schedule and she found it ''here it is Cosmo the seedrain here is your schedule and your first class is seem to me he is a new teacher'' said

"new teacher" question Amy

"yes started few days ago Amy" reply

"oh okay" that all Amy said 'i wonder what type of teach he is' thought Amy

''ok thank you'' said cosmo getting her Schedule from

''and Amy you better get to class becouse the bell is going to ring in 3 minutes ok'' said

"ok i will" said amy

Amy and Cosmo walk out of the office both girls walk to Cosmo's f\irst class once they got to the front of class room Amy and Cosmo look in a small window front of the door and they saw tails in class. ''wow cosmo your going to have class with tails is it that great'' said amy

"really that great" said cosmo looking at tails 'this is the perfect timing to get to know him more' thought Cosmo

''but why is he sitting alone'' question Amy

''i dont know'' reply Cosmo.

''Hey cosmo why dont you sit next to him'' question Amy

'why me'' question Cosmo

''because you have class with him'' reply Amy

"oh um right" said cosmo blushing of emberring

"and beside it is the perfect opportunity for you to know him better" said Amy smile

"um well i guess " cosmo was speechless

"Good now go on and get to class " said amy

"ok'' said cosmo

she open the door to get in

"will Cosmo got to go to class okay bye have fun'' said Amy and she ran off to class

''Amy wait what shell i say to him''question cosmo but Amy was to far for her to hear 'i guess am on my own' thought Cosmo

once Cosmo walk in the room stop her

''yes can i help you?''said '

'yes am a new student'' said Cosmo

''oh ok let me see your schedule" said

Cosmo give her Schedule to to see it ''ok Cosmo the Seedrain you can sit by Miles Prower'' said

''okay" said Cosmo 'at least i can sit with Tails' thought Cosmo

give back Cosmo schedule and she walk towards the table next to Tails

''Hello Tails" said Cosmo sitting down on the chair

''oh hey cosmo so you have this class too'' question tails

''yes i do'' reply Cosmo

''that good to hear'' said Tails

''yeah i guess'' said Cosmo

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two end of a perfect day

''so cosmo how many classes do you have with me'' question tails

''i don't know'' reply Cosmo

''will may i see your schedule'' question Tails

"sure okay" answered Cosmo

Cosmo grab her Schedule and gave to Tails he grab it and look at closly

"well i see you have 1st,4th,6th,7th classes with me" said Tails "that 4 class that cool"

''yeah i guess we get to know each other more'' said cosmo

Tails nodded and both of them laugh a bit but those two stop laughing when the school bell ring and got up and walk infront of the whole class

( he is on late 20 who is a calm guy hardly get mad and he is a social study teacher)

''hello everybody am i am your new teacher'' said everybody said hello

''before we began i want you all of you to intrudes yourself i want to get to know each and ever one of you'' said " okay then who want to go first"

and so one by one everybody starting to introding themself to the whole class and until it was Cosmo turn

''hi am cosmo the seedrain i am 15 year old and i just move here today about my self '' Cosmo thought for a moment" i like to make friends am easy to get along with what i like to do is well if you must know am a gardener i like to plant flowers frult and vegetable anything that has to do with garden when ever i have free time" said Cosmo

''booo you suck'' said a white male wolf

''alex that not nice'' said

'' sorry i was messing with ther that all '' said alex

Cosmo look down disappointed she never thought she will be mess with but Tails got mad and look at Alex

''you better apologize Alex'' said tails

''oh please like she need one '' reply alex

Tails starting to get pissed off so he got up and just when Tails was about to do something stoppted both of them

''Alex and Tails if you two dont stop right now i will have no choice to sent you to the principal office'' said

Alex didnt say anything and Tails just nodded and sat down follow by Cosmo who walk up to her chair and sat down

"are you ok'' question tails

''yes thank you tails'' answered cosmo

''your welcome cosmo'' said tails

''but is Alex always like this'' question cosmo

"that Alex for you he like to cost trouble '' reply tails

''really well ok i guess'' said cosmo

(Alex is a white Wolf who always like to cost trouble he 15 years old 5'8 tall like boss people around he always get sent to the principal office for his troublness)

''okay since Tails and Alex finished arguing let conitnue '' said looking at the class and later he look at tails '' ah tails its your turn'' said tails got up and looked at the class

"my name is Miles Tails Prower but all my friends call me Tails am 15 years old and i am a Mechanic" pause for a moment" i like to creat and build stuff sometimes i get carried away also am a pilot of my two planes i created called the x-tornado and x-tornado 2" pause again "i dont how but i think i got my talent from my dad who pass away since i was small because my mom said my father was a Mechanic too" said Tails

after finish explaining about himself Tails sat down and Cosmo little sad because of Tails lost his father

''Tails its must be sad losing one of your family memebers'' said cosmo

"its okay Cosmo my Father died when i was just a baby i dont remeber him much but my mom did tell me a lot about him and she also show me some pictures of him how he look like" said Tails

"but still its must be sad that you dont have a father in your life" said Cosmo

"i know but i still got my mother and my friends with me" said Tails

after Tails and Cosmo finish talking it was the teacher turn he stand up and intrudes himself

''hi my name is i am a nice guy i like children i have have a wife and three kids two girls and one boy my wife name is rosie and my two girls name are mildred and denize and my boy name is john '' said " since we are finished telling about ourself i will going to pass out a sheet a paper and i want you to write ten things you like and ten thing you dont like okay"

and so the class started to write the then thing they like and the ten thing they dont like

(class bell ring for second class)

the first class is done and so Tails and Cosmo say their good byes and went their sepreate ways

''awww i dont have tails for my secound class i hope i know somebody in class'' said cosmo

when she got there she saw Amy talking to some of her friends she was about to go but the teacher stop her

''hello there'' said

''oh hi is this class'' question cosmo

''i am can i help you'' said

( she is a 40 year old Dark brown Owl she teaches English 1 though 4 she has a short temper but all in that she is a nice old Owl but one thing that will get her mad is that if someone say old in front of her she will get mad even if not about her)

''yes am new to this school and class'' said cosmo 'she look mean' thought Amy

''oh ok let me see your schedule'' said

Cosmo handed over her Schedule to and she look at if for a few mintues then give it back to Cosmo

''ok you can go sit by amy rose'' said

''ok thank you'' said cosmo

Cosmo walk towards Amy and her friends but Cosmo walk into Amy conversation

''okay Sonic is driving me up the wall here am trying my best to tell him how i feel but for some reason i dont think he like me'' said amy

'' well why dont you just tell him'' question one of amy friends''

''i try but every time i do he run away'' reply amy

'' really why'' question one of amy friends

''i don't know'' said amy

''maybe Sonic does like you'' said one of amy friends

''do you think so'' question amy  
"of couse silly why you think Sonic run away from you" reply one of Amy friends

"now that i think about it Sonic does blush sometimes when ever he is around with me or when ever he save me from Dr. Eggmen he comes for me" said Amy

''um hello amy'' said cosmo  
Amy turn around and spoted Cosmo behind her

''huh oh hey cosmo do you have this class'' said amy

''yes i do'' said cosmo

''that cool this is going to be fun'' said amy

''yeah i guess'' said cosmo

''um amy are you going to tell who she is'' said one of amy friends

''oh yeah sorry cosmo this is my friends Daisy mimi and luna and you three this my new friend cosmo'' said amy the girls say hello and the bell ring 

(Daisy is a 16 year old female light brown fox who like to make friends and always like to help out people when ever they needed it)

(Mimi is a 14 year old female dark blue robin she is shy one hardly make friends shy but hardly talk to much but she does talk a lot when ever Amy is around)

(Luna is a 15 year old female black Wolf who a Gossip girl she sometimes Gossip a lot but she does not know she does until in the last mintue or when her friends tell her)

''ok class before we begin we have a new student today her name is cosmo'' said ''can you intrudes yourself'' said

''oh ok '' said Cosmo

Cosmo told the same thing like she said in her last class after that Cosmo sat down next to Amy and walk up to the front of the class with a book in her feathers

''ok class i want you to read pg. 69-75 and do question 1-10'' said ' i know you are new to this class but i want you to do the work also ok'' said

''that ok i don't mind'' said cosmo

(one hour and 30 minutes later)

''ok class we have 10 minutes before the bell rings so turn in what you have'' said ms. owl

All the class turn in what they had done some of the class like Cosmo Amy and Mimi finish and turn in their work early but other like Daisy and Luna must turn in what they had

once the bell ring for 1st lunch Cosmo and Amy walk in the hallways towards the cafeteria

''i hope tails have 1st lunch'' said cosmo

''why'' question amy looking at cosmo

"i know we just become firends but i want to get to know him more" reply Cosmo

"dont tell me that" Amy did not finish because Cosmo interrupted her

"no dont be silly we just became friends" said Cosmo

"yeah your right and who know you two might become more then firiends

"your right" said Cosmo

then she relize what she just said and blushed and wave her hands

"no wait that not what i going to say" said Cosom blushing

Amy laugh and keep walking towards the Cafeteria while Cosmo was trying to explain to Amy of what she said earler

end of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

chapter three

once Amy and Cosmo made it to the cafeteria the two girls saw Tails Sonic and few friends that Cosmo does not know yet

'' i cant beleave that tails have first lunch '' said cosmo

''i should of guess that all of my friends are here'' said amy "well come on let me introduce you to rest of my friends"

''oh ok'' said cosmo

Amy and Cosmo walk up to the table where Sonic and Tails is at with few other Amy's friends

''hello girls" said Sonic

tails look towards where Sonic saying hello at

"hey Sonic and Tails" said Amy

''hello everybody" said Cosmo

"hey Amy and Cosmo" said Tails "come sit down

the two girls nodded Amy sat next to Sonic and Cosmo sat next to Tails

''that right Cosmo i want you to meet Cream the rabbit and Charmy bee and Cream Charmy i want you two to meet are new friend Cosmo the seedrain" said Amy

(Cream the Rabbit is a happy cherrful and always like to help firends when ever they needed it she 14 years old and she is 9th grader also she has a boyfriend name Charmy bee)

(Charmy bee is a hyper cheerful and full of fun sometimes he act like a kid and show it too he does not care what other people say about his personalitty he 15 years old and he a 10th grader and he has a girlfriend name Cream the rabbit)

(Cream and Charmy had been dating since and all their friends are amaze that their relationship still going)

''sweet new friends hello Cosmo'' said charmy

''hi " said Cream

"hello to both of you" said Cosmo

''So Cosmo how you like this school so fair" question Charmy

"its okay am starting to like it so far" reply Cosmo

"well i bet you like it more once you get use to it here" said Cream

"i hope so" said Cosmo

everybody start talking for a few mintues until the bell ring to get lunch

''well that the bell everybody am getting in line'' said sonic 'i hope they chill dogs today' thought Sonic

Sonic got up and ran to the line whil everybody else did the same instead they walk not run like Sonic did there are two lines one on the wall and the other near the window Sonic Tails Charmy went to the line at the wall and Cosmo Amy and Cream went to the line where the window is at

''hey Amy can i ash you something'' question Cosmo

''sure Cosmo what wrong'' reply Amy looking at her

''its about Tails'' said Cosmo

'' what about Tails'' question Amy

"in my first class Tails talk about a little about himself but is it true what happen to his father" question Cosmo

Amy look at Tails who got his food and walk towards the table

"its true about Tails Father died" reply Amy "but i don't know much about Tails's Father death the only one who know about it is Rose Tails's Mother

"really" said Cosmo

Amy look back at Cosmo and nodded her head yes

"but something telling me that there is more to Tails Father death then Rose told us" said Amy

"what do you mean" question Cosmo

"that Tails's mother is hidding something or not telling us the true story about Tails's Father death" reply Amy

"why don't you ask her" question again Cosmo

"i will but i won't" reply Amy

"why not" again question Cosmo

"i think Rose is not ready to tell us the whole story about Tails's father death" reply Amy "or maybe am just guessing"

"well i guess once she ready she will tell us right" said Cosmo

"right Cosmo" said Amy "ah look where up next in line"

Amy and Cosmo got there food and walk towards the table Cream head the whole conversation but did not want to get into the conversation so she stay quiet until they sat down with the rest of her friends

Sonic, Tails and Charmy are waiting for the girls to get their food and sit down next to them but Sonic saw Cosmo and Amy talking to eachother and Sonic was curious

"i wonder what Amy and Cosmo are talking about" question Sonic

Tails and Charmy turn and look where the girls are at and saw Amy and Cosmo talking

"i guess its a girl talk thing" reply Tails

"nah i don't think so could be something else" said Charmy

"what ever it is i don't want to get in it" said Tails

"yeah me too" said Sonic

"same here" said Charmy

Sonic look closely at Amy and Cosmo and saw that Amy looking at Tails and thought for a momment

'i wonder if it happend to do with Tails's father' thought Sonic

Sonic look at Tails then back Amy who she look back at Cosmo

'it must be it' thought Sonic

Sonic saw Amy Cosmo and Cream got their food and walking towards them so Sonic started talking until the three girls sat down and everybody started eating their food and talking so many random things

"hey Amy the homecoming dance is in next few months right" question Cream

"its sure is" reply Amy "i cant wait"

that made Tails get up and walk out from the cafeteria Cosmo was confuse of the react from tails

"is Tails alright" question Cosmo

"he fine i bet he went to the restroom" reply Sonic

"are you sure because he seem upset about something" question again Cosmo

"that because Tails does not have a date to the homecoming dance" reply Charmy

"is that the reason he upset" said Cosmo

"yeah all the girls that Tails ask on a date to the homecoming dance they turn him down" said Amy

"he not very good with the ladys" said Charmy

"i feel bad for him" said Cream

"i wish there a way to cheer him up" said Cosmo

with that said Sonic and Amy got the same idea that pop out on their head Amy and Sonic look at each other and nodded both of them look at Cosmo who she found out that Sonic and Amy are staring at her

"why are you two looking at me like that" question Cosmo

"because you said the magic words" said Sonic

"who me what did i say" said Cosmo

"well if you want to cheer Tails up why not go to the homecoming dance with him" said Amy

"ME" said Cosmo "why me"

"because you want to cheer tails up" said Sonic

"you the only girl who hang out with tails the most around here in school" said Amy

"but i um wait um" Cosmo was speechless

everybody laugh of the reaction of Cosmo she blush a bit of embarrassing or is it something else

"Cosmo why don't you give it a shoot" said Charmy

"yeah that will cheer Tails up" said Cream

"well i guess i can ask him" said Cosmo

"that the spirit" said Sonic

"when are you going to ask him" question Amy

"maybe after school or after lunch" answered Cosmo

"sweet about time Tails has a date" said Charmy

"oh really who are you going with Charmy" question Amy

"that easy am going with Cream" reply Charmy

"that right you two been dating since jr. high" said Sonic

"that right its going to be our anniversary in a few months" said Cream

"are you two going out somewhere on your anniversary" question Amy

"of couse Amy why should'nt we" said Charmy

everybody laugh and talk about some random stuff until Tails came back from the restroom and sat down next to Cosmo Tails also apologize for walking out and not telling everybody but all his friends forgive him

'poor tails he all left out' thought Amy 'but not for long because i have a feeling that Cosmo and Tails will get along nicely'

Amy have a feeling that and she just guessing that Tails and Cosmo will be more then just friends

end of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

everybody was enjoy their lunch laughing and talking random stuff until Sonic whisper to Tails about the Dance

"so no luck for a date to the homcoming dance" whisper Sonic

"sadly no all the girls i ask just turn me down" whisper Tails

"really sorry to hear that buddy" whisper Sonic

"that okay" whisper Tails "i think i will go by myself"

"are you sure" whisper Soinc

"yeah am sure" whisper Tails

Sonic is thinking about it he does not want his buddy to go alone to the homecoming dance because everybody else have dates like Cream going with Charmy Knuckles is going with Rouge the bat even Shadow is going with Maria the hedchoge even himself is going with Amy Rose after thinking for a while he look at the new friend Cosmo after few seconds looking at her Sonic got an idea

"hey Tails why not Cosmo" whisper Soinc

that made Tails look at Cosmo who was talking to Cream and Amy then look back at Sonic

"i don't know" whisper Tails

"why not" whisper Charmy who got in the conversation

"because she will reject me like everybody else" whisper Tails

"how do you know she will turn you down" whisper Charmy

"we just met today" whisper Tails

"so I meet Cream for the first time in middle school and I started to like her on the day we first meet and look what we are now" whisper Charmy

Tails sigh and look at Cosmo again then back at the two boys and sigh again

"do you think she will say yes" whisper Tails

"you will never know if you ask" whisper Sonic

"alright you win i will ask her" whisper Tails

"that the Tails we know" whisper Charmy

"yup never gives up" whisper Sonic

after the boys conversation everybody started talking random until the bell ring for the next class

(bell ring)

the bell ring its was time for everybody to go to there 3rd period class so amy went with sonic because they got the same class but sonic ran leaving amy behind

"sonic why are you always leaving me behind" question amy

she chase Sonic all the way to their next class but Cream and Charmy started walking together holding eachother hands Tails saw this and sigh

"what wrong Tails" question Cosmo

Tails look at Cosmo and nodded his head

"its nodthing really" reply Tails

Cosmo can tell something is wrong with Tails but she just nodded her head without saying a word

"let go Cosmo" said Tails

Cosmo nodded and both of them walk together to their next class after a few mintues of walking to their 3rd period class they saw a Female Hawk teacher in her Computer typing some things for today

"well were here" said Tails "why don't you go and show her your schedule"

"okay Tails" said Cosmo

Tails went and sit down on a empty chair while Cosmo walk up to table

( Mrs. Hawk she is a 35 year old Hawk 5'8 tall light white with black from the top of her head to around her neck she short tempure but she know how to keep her cool also she is a Math teachter)

saw Cosmo coming up to her so she stop what she doing and look at her

"can i help you" question

"yes my name is Cosmo the Seedrain and am new here" reply Cosmo

"ah yes may i please see your schedule" said

"oh yes" said Cosmo

Cosmo took out her Schedule and give it to it took her a few seconds and nodded her head give back Cosmo Schedule

"okay my dear welcome to my Class" said "you can sit next to

"okay " said Cosmo

with that said Cosmo got her schedule back and walk towards Tails and sat down a chair next to Tails who was happy that she is siting next him while both of them are waiting for the bell to ring Tails thought about what Sonic said and sigh

'should i tell her now or later' thought Tails

he thought about it for a few momments then nodded his head

'maybe not i will ask her later after school' thought Tails

with that said Tails and Cosmo started talking until the bell ring for class to start

(mean while at the home of prower family)

Rose was in the kitchen cooking something to eat until the door was knocking

'hm i wonder who could that be' thought Rose

she stop what she doing and went to the door and once she open the door Rose was shocked to see who it was

" " yelled Rose

"hello to you too Rose Prower" ansewrd eggman

"how did you find me" question Rose

She was surprise that Eggmen found her home who was hidden from Eggmen for years

"i know my ways to get infomation to where my enemies are at" reply Eggmen

"what do you want" question again Rose

"am here for you Rose" reply Eggmen

"there is no way am going with you eggman" said Rose

she step back and turn to run away but one of eggmen robots was behind her and making her push back and fell to the ground

"well you don't have any choice do you'' said eggman " take her away"

the robot obey and use one of the robot arm and turn it into a cannon and fire a net capturing Rose and draging her away from the house

"hey let me free" yelled Rose

Eggmen didn't say a word but rise his hand up putting his dum and middle finger together

"say good bye to your house Rose" said Eggmen

"why" question Rose

but once she say that Eggmen snap his fingers and a big expliosion came from the house destorying Rose home that made Rose Surpise of what happen

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

(unknow place)

a place full of darkness all around you with no doors no windows no way out a shadow figure is sitting down you cant see him because its pit black you can only see is his eyes that are dark bloody red with red bloody triangles on his cheeks one on the left and one on the right

"its almost time" said the Deep voice

the Shadow figure look around and find out where he was at

"all these years and i fanilly awaken" said the Shadow figture " but my powers are not back to me yet"

the Shadow figture look around and close his eyes again

"but once i have my powers i will get out of this place" said the Shadow figture " but for now i must rest until the time has come"

with that said the Shadow figture went back to sleep

(at school) (bell ring)

"ok class we have a new student and her name is Cosmo the Seedrain can you stand up cosmo" said Ms. Hawk

Cosmo nodded and stand up everybody in the class turn and look at cosmo

" hi everybody" said Cosmo

almost all the class said 'hello' back to Cosmo so she sit down so Ms. Hawk can continue with her class

"okay class am going to pass your textbook and i want you to go to page 169 and do number 1-50" said

She walk towards the two lockers that few feet at the entrance of the door once she open them she count that its only half of them are not their Ms. Hawk thought for a mintue and found out that she let some teacher borrow some textbook but forgot to bring them back

"okay class i will be right back" said Ms. Hawk

she close the Lockers and open the door and walk away while the class started to speak random stuff but one light green fox who was behind Cosmo was curious who Cosmo is so he had to ask

"so Cosmo" said The light green fox name Chuck "what species are you" question Chuck

Cosmo turn around to look at Chuck

(Chuck is a light green fox who 15 years old 10th grade 5'7 tall like to pick on people and curious about this alot)

"well if you must know am a Seedrain" reply Cosmo

"what a seedrain" quesiton again Chuck

"Seedrains are plant like creatures " replay Cosmo

Chuck look at cosmo from head to toe but he start to giggle and than laugh

"hahahahaha so your a plant" said Chuck

"what so funny" question cosmo

"its because you are a plant and we are animials" reply Chuck

"so what your point" quesiton cosmo

"my point is that animals and plants dont mixed they dont get along " answered Chuck

Cosmo was confuse of what Chuck said but Tails heard what Chuck said so he turn around and look at Tails

"hey shut up Chuck" said Tails

"well its true" said Chuck "i heard it from my parents"

"am confuse why your parents say that" said Cosmo

"dont listen to him Cosmo" said Tails "Chuck here is only trying to make you upset"

"fine dont belive me" said Chuck "but if i where you Cosmo i will transfer to another school because if you don't" Chuck chuckle a bit " you wont last long in this place full of animals surrounding you"

Chuck got up and walk to another empty chair and sat down while Cosmo didnt say a word but to think of what Chuck said is he right is she in the wrong place or is Chuck here trying to make her feel back

"ignore him Cosmo" said Tails snaping Cosmo to reality "he lies to much and always trying to make people not welcome into this school

"i know tails but what if he right" question Cosmo "what if am not welcome here what if everyone will not like me because am the only species in this school"

"i like you" said Tails

that made Cosmo surpise but blush a bit

"that never stop me for being friends with you" said Tails

That made Cosmo smile and feel better Tails is right she is welcome here and no one like Chuck should say or tell that she not welcome here

"thank you tails" said Cosmo

"your welcome" said Tails

few mintues later Ms. Hawk came in with few of her books in her hands some of the students help carrying little of the textbook in her arms and put them in her table once that done Mrs. Hawk pass out everyone textbook even Cosmo and whole class started to work on the assantment

(bell ring)

"Okay class leave your text book here in my desk and if you did not finish its homework" said Ms. Hawk

that made everybody upset and wine about it Tails and Cosmo leave their text book on Ms. Hawk chair but Chuck pass by them and smile

"i see you later Cosmo the seedrain" said Chuck

Chuck walk away laughing on the way Cosmo nodded her head left to right while Tails sigh

"cosmo ignore him" said Tails

"i know Tails i try not let that get to me" said Cosmo

"yeah anyways Cosmo do you want me to walk you to your next class" question Tails

"that ok I know this school a lot better now i would find a way to my class myself" reply Cosmo

"who your next teacher" question Tails

"Mr. Fox" reply Cosmo

"oh really cool but if you dont know were Mr. fox is at keep going straight until the last class turn left and go straight until the very last class and Mr. Fox is right there on your left "said tails

"ok thank you tails see you after school" said cosmo

"ok see you after school" said Tails

he ran to his last class while cosmo was walking to her class but she was think about tails offer

'i should of say yes to tails to walk with me to class I dont want to be lonely walking around but he will be late for his class' thought cosmo

right after she made that turn Cosmo is almost there to class until a blue blur pass by her but to her surpise it was Sonic

"hey sonic" yelled cosmo

sonic stopped and ran back to Cosmo

"oh hey cosmo what up" said sonic

"me well am going to Mr. Fox class" said cosmo

"oh cool that what am going to do you want to walk with me" question Sonic

"sure ok" answered cosmo walking with sonic

When sonic and cosmo went to class Sonic went to his friend while Cosmo walk up to Mr. Fox desk

"hello there can I help you" question Mr. Fox

( Mr. Fox is a 26 year old fox who dark blue fox with red tail wearing glasses also he 5'11 like to read to much becouse he is a reading and writing teacher)

"yes am new in school" replay Cosmo

"oh ok can I see your schdule" said Mr. Fox

"ok here you go" said cosmo

Mr. Fox look at the list and later she gave it back to cosmo

"ok here you go and you can sit with sonic the hedgehog" said Mr "but be careful with him he a trouble maker"

Cosmo giggled and just nodded and cosmo sat with sonic who he is still taking to his friends

(bell ring)

"ok class today you all are going to define all 20 words on a sheet of paper and put them in a sentences" said Mr. Fox

"awwwwww come on" said some on the back

that made the half the class laugh a bit

"now now its a easy task for all of you" said Mr. Fox "so no completes"

Mr. Fox look at Cosmo and nodded his head

"cosmo i know your new but i want you to do this too okay" said Mr. Fox

Cosmo nodded yes so Mr. Fox pass out everyone a sheet a paper and then he pass out dictionary and everyone started working on the assignment excpt for a few class and one of them has to be Sonic

"Mr. sonic you and your friends know the rules no talking doing working" said Mr. Fox

Sonic and his friends stop taking and went to work

(hour and half later)

"ok class the bell is about to ring if you are finish turn in your work if not well do it for homework"said Mr. Fox

"awwwwww" came from the ones who did not finish with their work a few students laugh at this

(bell ring)

ok class see you next time" said Ms. Fox

everybody left even Sonic and Cosmo but Sonic was happy because he cant wait to go home and relax to his house the two friends were walking towards the double doors once Sonic and Cosmo are out they saw there friends Tails and Amy waiting at the spot were Cosmo meet Sonic and Tails but Cream and Charmy are not around because they left home right after school ended and so Tails and Cosmo walk up to them and Amy was saw them coming

"there you are what took you so long" ask amy

"oh well we took the long way" answered sonic

"we did" question cosmo

"yeah we did" answered sonic

'wow i did not know' thought cosmo

"yeah right anyway how was your first day of school cosmo" ask tails

"its was alright" replay happy cosmo 'if you can count the ones who bullying me' thought Cosmo

"dont worry you will get use to it" said Amy like she know what going on

"come on tails your mother is waiting she might be making chilly dogs" said Sonic

"ok ok am coming shhes the chilly dog are not going any were" said Tails

"yes they are the chilly dogs are going to my stomach" said sonic "and they are calling my name"

'well that one way to put it' thought tails "well bye everybody bye Cosmo see you tommorrow hey sonic let race to my house ready go" said tails running

"hey no far you got head start" said sonic running after tails

"well your the fastest animal alive here" said Tails

the two boys are running towards Tails place

'i didnt ask Cosmo to come go with me to the homecoming dance' thought Tails ' oh well i got time to tell her before the homecoming dance comes'

Tails thoughts snap when Sonic ran pass him making Tails run a little faster

"hey no far" said Tails

"life is not far" said Sonic

'that true' thought Tails

Back with Amy and Cosmo the two girls sigh and laugh of what they saw

"boys" said Amy " anyway cosmo how did it go" question Amy

"like i said before the school was alright" reply Cosmo

"any luck asking Tails" question Amy

"sadly i didnt have the chance of asking him to the dance because of school" reply Cosmo

"i see but dont worry you got a lot of time before the dance comes" said Amy

"yeah your right" said cosmo "anyways Amy do you want to come to my house today"

"sorry cosmo i cant I got homework today" reply Amy

"do you want me to help you with your homework" question Cosmo

"ok sure why not" replay amy

so the girl walk away to another direction to Cosmo House

(meanwhile)

Sonic was taking the lead follow by Tails right behind him but once they got to Tail's House it surpise Sonic and Tails and it will change Tails life forever

"what happen here" question Sonic

"n-n-no it cant b-b-be" mumble tails

End of chapter

what did Sonic and tails saw and who that Shadow Figure in the unknown darkness you just have to wait in see on next time on Dark Tails


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"what what going on" question Sonic

"n-n-no" slowly said Tails

Sonic and Tails saw police officers fire men's and Ambulance at his house and what worse Tails home is destroyed

"what happen to my house" question Tails

'how does the police offiecer know this house' thought Sonic 'nobody but Me Tails and Rose know about this place'

but Tails had thought about something in his mind

"mother" slowly said Tails

Tails ran up to a random male German shaperd police officer who he saw Tails and Sonic who chase after him

" WHAT GOING ON WHAT HAPPEN WHERE MY MOTHER" yelled tails

"calm down " said the male officer "somebody burn down the house we dont know who it is and why" pause for a momment "as for your mother am sorry we search everywhere but there no sign of your mother "

"no no no no no MOTHER" said tails

he ran to his burn down house and search for his mother but Sonic saw this and ran up to him and grab him and pull him away but Tails was struggling to let go

"let go of me Sonic i need to find my mother" Commanded Tails

"Tails that enough" said sonic

tails stop struggling and Sonic let go of Tails and he went down to his knees but Sonic look at the officer

"so you don't know who did it" quesiton sonic

"were still searching am sorry" reply the same officer

then a female Golden Retriever came up to Tails Sonic and the male officer

"sir I found something" said female Golden Retriever

she show a peace of a robot that was broken off it didnt took then a second for Sonic to found out who it is

"EGGMAN" yelled sonic

"WHAT Eggman did this " said tails

Tails punch the ground he getting mader and mader Sonic saw this and was about to calm him down then for a seond he saw Tails Body changing color that surpise Sonic

'it cant be can it' thought Sonic

but Tails Body went back to normal and got up

'my eyes are playing tricks on me he is gone for good' thought Sonic

Sonic snap out of his thoughts he saw Tails looking at him mad

"he's died I tell you DEAD" said Tails

Tails started to walk where Eggmen Base is at but sonic step infront of Tails stopping him

"get out of my way Sonic" said Tails

"Tails calm down" said Sonic

"NO" yelled Tails " BECAUSE OF HIM SONIC MY MOTHER IS DEAD"

"tails I know but getting revenge does not get you anywhere " said sonic

Tails look at Sonic and sigh

"your right but " tails pause for a bit " I lost everybody I loved and now am alone" said tails

Tails went down to his knees again and look at the ground and started to cry

"Tails you are not alone" said sonic

Tails stop crying and look at Sonic

"you got me and your friends by your side" said Sonic

your right Sonic am not alone i have you " said tails " you are like a big brother to me Sonic" pause Tails for a bit " a brother that i never had"

Sonic smaile a bit Tails call him big brother that warm up Sonic a bit and happy to show Tails he is not alone yes Tails lost his mother but Tails does have Sonic and his friends to cheer him up

but the same male police officer told Sonic and Tails to leave so they can do some more search to see if they can find any more clues

sonic and tails obey and left the burn down House but even though Tails has some friends by his side he still sad that he lost his Mother but tails is more mad because eggman did this and killed his mother tails look back to his burn down house and then he look away

'you'll pay for this eggman you will pay' thought tails

but sonic and tails does not know that there being watched A small video camera robot is flying up high on tails and sonic far away so those two can not see the robot

Meanwhile at eggman base

"Hahahahaha you poor poor fox" said eggman "he thinks his mother is dead" he pause for a momment "but he does not know she is alive"

Eggmen turn around on his chair and look at Rose who she was tied up in a chair with ropes around her body

"am i right Rose" said Eggmen

"let me go" commanded Rose

"am sorry dear" said Eggmen "I can not let you do that"

"what do you want from me" said rose

"nothing your just my prisoner for a perfect plan" said eggman

"what are you talking about" question rose

"tails think your dead so am going to use that as advantage to "pause for a moment " shall we say end his little life once and for all" explain Eggmen

"YOUR INSANE" yelled Rose

"hahahahaha why thank you" said Eggmen

"your not going to get away with this" said Rose

"oh really who is going to stop me you" question Eggman

"no Tails and his friends are" answered Rose

"ah yeah right " said eggman "but this time my dear am building something that not even Tails and his Friends can destory" Eggmen started laughing "and once i finish building Tails and his firends will be gone for good"

"i dont think so" said rose

"oh you think your Son Tails and his friends can take down something am Building " question eggman

"no" reply Rose "but i do know someone who can" said Rose

Eggmen had a confuse face he thought she was just joking but she conitnue

"its somebody that you know for so long" said Rose

then now know who she is talking about the a fox who he almost got killed the fox who save Rose from getting killed by him and the fox save Tails from getting kinapped by him

"he would of killed you when he had the chance" conintue Rose "but no he let you go"

"he is gone for 16 years he will never come back" said eggman

"dont be so sure about that" said rose "once he come back you will be gonner

"hahahahahahaha lets see about that" said eggman" because this time he will never going to get away for what he did hahahahahaha

'oh yes he will eggman he will' thought rose 'he will join my Son and his firends to take you down once and for all'

with that said she waited for the fox she was talking about to come back to join Tails and his friends

End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

(one week later after the accident)

Its been a week since Tails lost his Mother and his Home right now Tails is living with Sonic until he find a place of his own

"why" question Tails "why does this has to happen"

Tails is upstairs in Sonic Room by himself he is looking at the window watching the stars up in the sky since its night time

'am going to miss you mother' thought Tails

Tails turn around and walk up to Sonic's Bed and sat down he did not say a thing

(meanwhile downstairs)

some of Tails friends are here down stairs at the living room since everybody know what happend to Rose they decided to stay at Sonic place until he is all better excpt for Sonic who he doing his night run

"poor Tails" started Cream "I hope he feel better soon" said Cream

"I dont think Tails will be the same anymore since he lost his Mother" said Charmy

"ah dont say that you two " said victor "our buddy will be back in his feet in no time"

(Victor is the the young adult crocodile and leader of the Chaotix plus he is the stepdad of Cream since he is dating her Mother Vanilla the Rabbit)

"speaking about Tails can you and Espio find Sonic and tell him to come home" said Amy

( Espio is a Comellion who is the smartest of the team and know Ninja techniques )

"Sure thing but why though" question Victor

"its getting dark and Tails need some cheering up" replay Amy " I think Sonic know how to cheer Tails up"

"okay fine by me" said Victor " come on espio let go"

Espio nodded and both Victor and Espio went to find Sonic while everybody stayed and started talking about random things except Cosmo she was worried about tails so she decided to go and check up on him Cosmo started to walk towards the stairs until Amy said something

"were you going Cosmo " question Amy

"am going to see if i can cheer up Tails" replay Cosmo

"good idea maybe you can cheer him up" said Amy "if anybody can cheer him up is you Cosmo"

Cosmo blushed a bit then nodded her head she started to walk up the stairs and went stright towards Sonic Room

(meanwhile at the forest)

Sonic is doing is Night runs he does this when ever he want to keep something off his mind

"there he is" said victor

Victor spoted Sonic dashing through the forest in the night its not that hard to find Sonic in the dark night since he is a blue hedgehog

"HEY SONIC" yelled Victor

Sonic stop is running and turn around to see Victor and Espio waving at Sonic to tell him come here so Sonic dash up to both of them

"what are you two doing here" question Sonic

"well Amy ask us to tell you to come home" reply Espio

"why is that wait" sonic thought for a second "is it about Tails again " question Sonic

Victor nodded his head yes

"yeah Tails is been in your room all day and he has not come out and eat at all" reply Espio

Sonic sigh Tails been like this since Rose pass away because of Eggmen and nobody not even Sonic has cheer him up

"this is going to take a while" said Sonic

"i know Sonic but it will take time for Tails to recover for his lost" said Espio

"yeah give him time" said Victor "one day he will snap out of it and he will be back to his normal self"

"your right" said Sonic "we need to give him time to recover"

Victor and Espio nodded for agreeing Sonic

"come on let go back i bet Amy is cooking something for us" said Sonic

all three of them nodded and started to head back to Sonic place

(meanwhile sonic room)

Cosmo knock on the door but no answer so she open the door slowly and she spoted Tails looking at the window

"hello Tails can i come in" question Cosmo

Tails didnt turn around he only nodded his head yes Cosmo walk in leaving the door open she walk up to Tails until she was next to him

"hello Cosmo what you doing here" question tails

once she heard Tails voice she was sad to hear him like this it was like he has no energy to talk anymore

"am here to check up on you" reply Cosmo " are you okay" question Cosmo

tails didnt say a anything for a few seconds until he reply

"am okay Cosmo but " tails pause for a few seconds "its hard to believe that my mother is ... gone" reply Tails

Cosmo turn her head to see his face he has been crying for a bit since she see his red eyes and sniffing

' i never see tails like this before' thought Cosmo "he been like this for a whole week'

Cosmo look back at the window and look at the stars

"you know" Cosmo started " your not the only one"

Tails didnt say anything but look at Cosmo who she still looking at the window watching the stars

"i do too lost someone" said Cosmo

Tails didnt say anything but listen Comso carefully she know that Tails is listening so she conitnue

"i lost my grandmother last year from old age" said Cosmo

Tails didnt know what to say but Cosmo coninue

"me and my grandmother are always close i come to her house and we do a lot of things together" said Cosmo "she even help me with my homework when ever my parents or my sisters are not around to help me"

Tails wanted to say something but Comso still coninue

"but one day she was in her bed and she can not move at all" pause again "all my family were there to find out the problem then we realize that it was her time to go"

Tails didnt say a word until Cosmo is finish what she going to say

"my Grandmother wanted to spent the last few momment with me until she passes away" said Cosmo "and we did until the next day she was gone"

Cosmo turn and look at Tails who he was still looking at Cosmo

"i was like you" said Cosmo "lock up in my room ignoring everyone who knocks on my door and not eating much but" Cosmo pause again " then i realize something"

"what that Cosmo" question Tails

Cosmo look at the window again and seeing the brightest star in the sky

"that my Grandmother is always in my heart" reply Cosmo "and the memories that me and my Grandmother had will never forget"

"i see" said Tails

Tails look down facing the other way but Cosmo look back at Tails and use her left arm to reach up to Tails chin and slowly making him look at her

"your mother Tails " Cosmo Started "she may not be here right now but she will always be in your heart forever"

Tails still looking at Cosmo thinking about what Cosmo said and for the first time in a week he smiled Cosmo has not see him smile for a whole week Tails use his right arm and reach up to Cosmo left hand who still under his chin he Grab her hand and hold her hand making both of them blush a bit

"you are right Cosmo " said tails "my mother is always will be in my heart and the memories i share with her will never be forgotten"

"i bet she up there smiling right now" said Cosmo

tails only nodded his head yes

"thank you for cheering me up Cosmo" said Tails

"your welcome" said Cosmo

both of them didnt say anything but look at each other Tails still holding Cosmo hand lowerd down their hands both of them blushing and the next thing both of their head are coming closer and closer to each other next they close their eyes they were inches each away from each other just one more push and they will kiss on the lips but just when they where about to kiss they heard a crash coming from down stairs living room snaping Tails and Cosmo blushing really hard realizing what they were about to do they back away few feet and not looking at each other

"WAY TO GO KNUCKLES YOU BROKE SONIC'S VASE" yelled Amy

"ITS NOT MY FAULT HE PUT IT THERE WHERE SOMEONE WILL KNOCK IT DOWN" yelled back Knuckles

"DONT JUST STAND THERE CLEAN IT UP" yelled Amy

"ALRIGHT ALREADY" yelled Knuckles

Tails and Cosmo had a lot of things poping up inside their head of what they were about to do

'did i almost kiss cosmo' thought tails

'did i almost kiss tails' thought cosmo

Tails and Cosmo look at eachother who is not blushing anymore

'am i in love with Cosmo" thought Tails

"am i in love with Tails" thought Cosmo

both of them didnt say anything to eachother until Tails broke the silance

"come on Cosmo let go" said Tails "i bet Amy is cooking something for us"

Cosmo nodded and walk towards the door follow by Tails once he pass by the door he stop and look back at the window he see the bright light of the star he smile

"good bye mother" said Tails "you will always be in my heart and one day we will meet again"

Tails close the door and walk down the stairs but once Tails close the door at Sonic room a random fox with Dark Green fur and white fur in the tip of his tail he only wearing a black duster jacket with a hood covering his whole head you can not see his face the Dark Green fox is outside the window looking though

"i found you miles tails prower" said the mistory dark green fox

end of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Am sorry I took so long it's because last week I went on vacation with my family but I forgot to bring my USB flash drive (that where I keep my stories) and I did not came home for a whole week and yesterday I thought I was going to submit this chapter but my boss called and I had to go to work early **

**anyways here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy **

Chapter 8

(2 month later)

its been 2 months since the day Rose died and Tails lost his home, now Tails live with Sonic until he find a place of his own. Tails still misses his mother but he know that his mother will not like her to see him like this.

"at least i have my friends to support me" said Tails

Tails is at a Guest Room but since he been living with Sonic for 2 months the Guest Room it is very own room. But something is troubling Tails for the past few weeks he been having these Visions and he does not know what it is.

(Vision flashback)

"i have a offer for you" said the Dark Deep Voice

"what do you mean" question Tails

(Vision Flashback over)

Tails shake his head he sat down on his bed since he was walking around the room thinking about the Vision he been having for a few weeks

(Vision Flashback)

"no way there is no way am going to let you be inside my body" said Tails

"you know if you excpt this offer not will you be alive but you will have all my power in your hands" said the Dark Deep Voice

"n-no this i=i=is bad i will not excpt your offer" yelled Tails

"well if you dont then i guess we both are going to die" said the Dark Deep Voice calmly "i wonder what happen to your friends when you are gone"

(Vision Flashback over)

Tails shake his head again and got up and walk up to the window placing his hand on the window

"what are these Vision's" question Tails "and what does he mean about that"

once again tails had another Vision and put his hand on his forhead

(Vision Flashback)

"what do i have to do" said Tails slwoley saying it

"good... your friends will thank you later " said The Deep Voice, he use his left hand to reach out to Tails "all you have to do is to grab my hand and we will be alive again," tails was about to move when Dark tails talked again "but once you grab my hand i will be inside your as a spirit"

(Vision Flashback over)

Tails shake his head once more and walk back to his bed and sat down

"inside of me" question Tails "as a spirit"

Tails look at his hands and then at the window

"what is this Vision all about" question again Tails "is it trying to tell me something"

Tails look at the Table near his bed and saw the Radio Clock, his eyes wide when he saw the time it is.

"oh shoot that the time" said Tails " i need to go my firends are waiting for me at the park"

Tails got up and ran towards the door he open it and close it, he ran down stairs almost tripping down the staris once he made it Tails ran up to the front door open it and close it behind him. Tails saw his X-Tournato few feet away

"perfect" said Tails

the cockpit open for him and jump in the X-Tornado . Tails press some few buttens to close the cockpit and starting to lift of in the air and took of to the Derction of the Park where his friends are meeting him.

But right after Tails left the same Dark Green Fox with the same Duster Jacket with the hood on it covering who he is saw Tails flying away. He is on the Roof of Sonic place near the window of Tails Room

"hmm i see Tails is going to see some of his friends" said the Dark Green Fox " after 16 years of Training i have fanilly came back"

Dark Green Fox jump down from the Roof and landed to the Ground and Started walking towards the Deration where Tails is going

"am coming" said Dark Green Fox " Master Tails"

(Meanwhile at the park)

"where is tails he is late" said knuckles getting mad

"come down knuckles maybe he still at home" answered Sonic

"WHY IN THE WORLD HE STILL AT HOME" shouted knuckles "DOES HE KNOW HE SUPPOSE TO MEET US HERE"

"Please calm down Knuckles maybe he forgot" said Cosmo "or maybe he still thinking about his mother Death"

"yeah knuckles so chill out" said amy holding her poke poke hammer "or maybe i have to force you too"

Knuckles saw this and back away from Amy few feet

"okay Amy chill I will calm down " said knuckles "but please put your hammer away"

So Amy made her Hammer disappear making Knuckles sigh of relief that Amy hammer is gone, but then Knuckles remember something

"oh yeah I forgot that rose dead" said knuckles

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT SHE DIED" yelled Amy "AM GOING TO-"

but amy was cut of by sonic putting a hand on her shoulder

"come down Amy ok" said Sonic "beside i bet knuckles forgot because he move on of Rose death or he is a hard head" said sonic

"hey am not a hard head" defended Knuckles

Sonic didnt say anything but look up in the sky, Amy calm down and look at Sonic. She know something wrong

"what wrong Sonic" question Amy

Sonic look at Amy then at everybody, Sonic sigh again

"its time to tell you everything" said Sonic

"what do you mean Sonic" quesiton Amy

Sonic didnt say anything for a momment and nodded his head

"Everybody" started Sonic "does you all know who David right" question Sonic

everybody nodded their head yes excpt few who said no like Rouge, Shadow, and Cosmo

"um Sonic who is David" question Cosmo

"yeah dear who is David" question Rouge

"if i have to guess its Tails's Father correct" answered Shadow

(Rouge the Bat she is a 18 year old Bat Girl who she is a 12 Grader. She is bugler who like to steal Gems and other Jewelery stuff but its odd that she has not been caught yet, also she is Dating Knucles)

(Shadow the Headchoge he is 18 years old Headchoge who he is a 12 Grader like Rouge. He is the utimale life form does not care about anybody but himself but the only one who he care about its Maria)

(Knuckles the Echidna he is 18 year old Echidna who is a 12 Grader like Shadow and Rouge. All he does when he has free time is protect the Master Elemrald, he said something that its life Goal. He is dating Rouge the Bat)

"that is correct Shadow" said Sonic "do you all know how he pass away" question Sonic

"yeah Rose told us that David pass away from a big Heart attack" reply Amy

Sonic nodded his head no that made few of his friends surpise

"that not how he died" said Sonic " David was murried by no other then DR. Eggmen"

"WHAT" everybody yelled out

excpt for Shadow who was surpise to hear that Dr. Eggmen killed someone

"but how" question Amy

"i wanted for Rose to tell us when she is ready " said Sonic "but when is pass away i guess it time for me to tell all of you and Tails what happen"

Amy wanted to say something but Sonic conintue

"i wanted 'him' to tell us but it since he was there but" Sonic pause" i have not heard from him since he left"

"he" question Cosmo "what are you talking about"

"i don't know much about him" reply Soinc "but i do know that his name is John that all i know" Sonic Pause for a momment "and he is a Protecter of the Prower family"

"where is he now" question Knuckles

"Rose told me that John left right after he Save Rose and Tails lives from Eggmen" reply Sonic "but ever since John left, he didnt came back" Sonic sigh "as of today that was 16 years ago when tails was a baby"

"so he was gone 16 years ago as of today" question Shadow

"that what Rose told me" reply Sonic "its best if i told you the whole story, since Rose is not here anymore might as well tell you every single Details that Rose told me"

Everybody nodded and waited for Sonic to coninue

"it all started when David came home from work" started Sonic

(flash back 16 years ago)

" honey am home" said David

(David is a 34 year old dark brown fox, he 5'10 feet tall he a smart guy, love to read and sometimes like to build or fix stuff around the house. Also he has a good job that pays him good, plus he is Married to a female fox name Rose and a 3 month old son name Miles Tails Prower)

"oh hello dear so how was work" Said Rosing

welcoming her Husben home and carrying 3 month old baby Miles Tails Prower, David Smiled

"its was Tiring " said David now Carring baby Miles Tails Prower "Some how it gotten busy for a while"

"wow my dear you all worn out, let me make you something to eat okay" said rose kissing David

"thank you my love" said David

Rose went to the kitchen while David still holding his son, David walk to the living room once he got there David sat down on a small short sofa he turn on the TV, while watching TV he was playing with baby tails who he was playing with his Father's Tail. David smiled at his son then he heard somebody coming down the stairs David turn his head around and saw Dark Green fox who wearing the Dark duster jacket, also the Dark Green fox has two Japanese Samurai Swords Katanas strap in a belt one on the left and one on the right

(click here to see the swords what am talking about)

" welcome home Master David" said the Dark green Fox

"Thanks John" said David "how was your day John" question David

"am doing great Master David" reply John "how was work sir"

"it was busy John" reply Daivd "but am glad that am home so i can rest"

"glad you are home Master David" said John

"'now, now John you know that i don't like it when you call me 'master' or 'sir' just 'David' is fine" said David

"apologize sir eh i mean Daivd" said John "am just use to calling you 'sir' or 'Master' "

David laugh and nodded his head sideways he was about to say something when Rose came in the living room saying food is ready. David stand up carrying now sleeping baby Tails and walk up to Rose, she took baby Tails slowly not waking him up to take him to his room so baby Tails can sleep in his crib while David went to the kitchen thanking her wife for making food for her

"Mrs. Rose can i go with you to Tails Room" question John

"sure but are you hungry" question Rose

"no thank you Mrs. Rose am not hungry" reply John

"are you sure" question David

"am sure David" reply John "beside i don't get hungry that much"

"well okay if you say so" said David

all three of them was about to go to their sepreate ways when they heard a door knocking

"i wonder who could that be" question Rose

"could be Sonic's Dad" reply David

"i'll go get it" said John

"no that okay i will go get it since am closer" said David

David walk toward the door but once he was about to open it, the door exploded sending David flying crossing the living and hit the wall, sliding down to the floor

"DAVID " yelled out Rose

Rose ran up to David and knee down on his level still carrying baby Tails careful not to drop him, she check David to see if he was okay thankfully he was

"a-a-am ok Rose" said David

David slowly shack his head to get rid of the dizziness

"hahahahahahahaha"

Evil laughter came from the door Rose and David looked to see who it was, shocked to see it was the young almost 6 feet tall scientist men wearing black and red cloths coming in the house

" AHH ITS EGGMAN" shouted rose

" Eggmen" question David 'what he doing here' thought David

"Hahahahaha i hope i did not intruped anything" said Dr. Eggmen

"what are you doing here" question David

"is that way to treat your Guest that way" reply Dr. Eggmen

"what do you want" question David

"pushy are we" said Dr. Eggmen "since you want to know am here to get your son Miles Prower"

"WHAT WHY" shouted David

"hahahahahaha like am going to tell you" reply Dr. Eggman

"YOUR NOT GETTING A HAND OF MY SON" yelled David

David got up and he took few step forword infront of Rose and his son

"oh is that so, E-101 get him" order Dr. Eggmen

the E-101 came behind Dr. Eggmen and walk toward David, he did not move but to spread his arm wide to protect his family but once E-101 was about to get David something slash the E-101

"ahh ha" shouted John

John using one of his swords to cut the robot in half, making it exploded casing smoking around the robot making harder to Dr. Eggmen to see

"WHAT THE" surprise Dr. Eggmen

once the smoke cleared Dr. Eggmen saw an unkown fox who he facing The Prower Family but his left hand with a sword that he use to take out the robot that he destory streach out

"you are not going to harm the prower family" said John

John put his sword back into his safe hold and turning around looking at eggman

"who are you" question Dr. Eggman

"my name is John the Dark Green Fox" reply John "and i am the guardian of the Prower family"

"oh really , let see what you are made out off" said Dr. Eggmen "E-105 use your machine gun now" order Dr. Eggmen

E-105 came behind Dr. Eggmen and went infront of Dr. Eggmen and both robot hands turn into a machine gun and started firing at Juan. But Juan smile right before the bulet's hit him, Juan throw something on the floor

"Ha some guardian you are" said Dr. Eggmen

"JOHN NO" said rose

smoke came around John making Dr. Eggmen, Rose and David not see what going on. Eggmen order E-105 to stop the attack once E-105 did the smoke cleared and Dr. Eggmen is surpise to see a light green shild around John

"WHAT" shouted eggman

"huh" said rose and David surprise

"hmp, you think your robot can stop me" said John " think again"

John pick up the object that he throw on the floor then after he did that John dig something on his duster jacket and throw 3 star shape at E-105 hitting it and making it exploded

" WHAT MY E-105 how did you survive my robots attack" question Dr. Eggmen

"its called 'light green shild' " reply John

John use his right hand to rise up to his eye level to show Dr. Eggmen a golden small round circle shape has black marking on it

"this shild allow to protect me from any attacks that my opponent throw at me" coninue John

"Rrrr" said Dr. Eggmen getting mad

"if I were you I get out of here" said John

"AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MILES TAILS PROWER" shouted eggman

" why do you need tails for anyways" question John

"like am going to tell you" answered eggman

gettting ready to order all the robots to attack, John nodded his head sides ways

"pity that not going to happen, David catch" said John

He unstrap one of his Swords and throw it at David who he use his left hand to catch the sword he took it out of the safe hold (a/n don't know what it called) and walk up to John until he was beside him

"let's protect your family from the evil Dr. Eggmen" said John

John took out his other Sword from the save hold and use both hands to hold on to it

"you know John" pause for a second " you are part of this family too"

"i am" question John looking at David

David nodded his head yes

"yes you are" reply David "you maybe a Guardian, but to us you are family"

John does not know what to say but nodded his head yes and look at Dr. Eggmen and his army of Robots

"thank you David" said John " Mrs. Rose i need you to take baby Tails and go to his room and lock the door"

"ok but what about you two" question Rose

"we will be fine and beside" said David

David swing his sword showing Dr. Eggmen and Rose that how good he can use a sword

"after 10 years of John teaching me how to use swords and weapons like this i will be fine" Said David

"okay be careful" said Rose

Rose ran up to the stairs case and ran twoards Tails's room, while David and John look at each other and nodded his head then look back at Dr. Eggmen and his Robot Army

"now my robots ATTACK" commanded Dr. Eggmen

8 E-105 ran towards the two male foxes, John stab the first E-105 in the center and rise the sword up to cut all the way to the head in half, John jump over the first E-105 then he use his sword to come down and destory the second E-105 in half, after that John dig something on his duster jacket and throw few star shape at the other 3 E-105 destorying it

David ran pass John and went stright towards the reminding E-105's, he slash pass the first one and then David jump over the second E-105 landed behind it and using his sword David Stab E-105 not even turning around, the tip of the sword came infront of the Robot and David pull it out making it destoryed

John ran beside David and look at the final E-105. but this time E-101 and E-103 came 4 each

"how many did Dr. Eggmen bring" question David destroying E-105

"Don't know but don't give up David" reply John destroying E-101

but somehow when John destoryed that E-101, he saw Dr. Eggmen going up the stairs case

"crap sir, Dr. Eggmen is clambing the stair case as we speak" said John stabing an E-103

David destoryed another E-101 and look at Dr. Eggmen half way clambing the stairs case

"we need to go now" said David

After David destoryed the last E-103 and John destoryed the last E-101 both of them ran towards the stairs case, but right before they can reach the stair case one E-105 appear infront of both David and John making them stop then few more E-105 appear surrounding them, all of E-105 metal hands turns into medchine guns and getting ready to fire

"dang it we don't have time for this" said David

"Rrrr sir get behind me" commanded John

David nodded his head and got behind him, John dig in his duster jacket pokect and took out the golden round circle with marking on it and throw it on the floor and light green shild surrounded both of them, all the E-105 fire their madchine gun at them but the shild are protecting them

" Rrrr dang these E-105's what are we going to do" question David

John is thinking and look up and saw Dr. Eggmen made it to the second floor and starting walking towards Tails's Room, John look back at the E-105's and saw that they are almost out of amo, with quick thinking John got an idea

"Sir on my command i want you to run pass the Robots to get the Stairs case" said John

"WHAT can't you just throw your stars shap things at the E-105's" quesion David

"their no time for question sir" reply John "i want you to go once i put down the shild"

David did not say anything else and nodded his head and waited for John to put down his shild, John knee down to the ground and his left hand on his duster jacket pocket and waited for the right momment to come, and that momment came when the E-105's ran out of amo and John using his right hand pick up the golden round circle and the shild went down,

"DAVID NOW RUN" yelled out John

David ran pass the E-105 who blocking the path to the stair case and John throw a lot of stars shape at all the E-105 destorying them,

"that take care of that" said John

John look up the stairs case and saw David on the second floor and running towards Tails's Room, just when he was about to pursult more Eggmen Robots coming from the door

"great just my luck" said John

he took out his Sword from the save hold and run towards the Dr. Eggmen Robots

(Meanwhile at tails room)

Rose is at Tails's Room she is carrying baby tails who he is crying because of the noise from down stairs

"shh its okay Tails mama here" said Rose

sunddly the door started banging from the otherside Rose know who it is and back away a little until she cant move anymore until the door swing open and Dr. Eggmen came in with a gun on his left hand

"you think you can get away with baby tails" said Dr. Eggmen

he is pointing the gun at Rose who she rap her arms around her son closer so he wont get hurt

"your not getting my son" said Rose

"oh is that so" said Dr. Eggmen

just when he was about to pull the triger David came just in time to stop Dr. Eggmen

"NOT SO FAST EGGMEN" yelled David "you are not going to take my son or kill my wife"

"oh really" said Dr. Eggmen

Dr. Eggmen turn around and started shooting at David, but David was quick on his feet and jump behind a wall and waited for Dr. Eggman to stop firing, once Dr. Eggmen ran out of amo he check himself and forgot to get more from the base

"Dang it" swearing Dr. Eggmen

he throwing his gun to the floor, but David came out of the wall and ran towards Dr. Eggmen with the sword in his hand, David swing his sword at Dr. Eggmen but he duck down and upper cut David sent him flying few feet to the floor and the sword few feet between and David

"no David" said rose

Dr. Eggmen look at the Sword but he ignore it and look at David who is getting up

"Come on David show me what you are made off" said Dr. Eggmen

Dr. Eggmen got ready in a fighting stand while David got up and use his left hand to wipe something on his lips but he ignore it

"you are going to pay for that" said David

he also got ready in a fighting stand, both boys ran towards each David Throw a left punch at but Eggmen block the punch using his right hand, so Eggmen swing his left punch at David who duck down to avoid the attack, try to kick David but he use both of his hands to block the kick. After few punch and kicks both guys are worn out from the fight but Dr. Eggmen swing his right hand to punch David but he sidestep and using his left hand to crab Dr. Eggmen right arm while oh hold of Dr. Eggmen's right arm David spin around using his free hand to punch Eggmen in the face then after that Daivd spin back and uppercut Dr. Eggmen senting him flying few feet up and fall down to the floor

"you should of left when you have the chance" said David

David saw Eggmen crawing away from him while David was walking towards him, David does not know that Dr. Eggmen is crawing towards the sword that was few feet away from Dr. Eggmen, once made it to the sword he waited for the right time , David was near Dr. Eggmen and nodded his head sideways

"now you will pay for trying to take away my Son and trying to kill my wife" said David

"I don't think so" said

Dr. Eggmen grab the sword and turn around and stab David in the chest, David eyes went wide when the Sword went though him, David went down to his knee while Dr. Eggmen getting up, Dr. Eggmen pull the sword away from David's chest and he fell down to the floor, Rose yelled out David name seeing that Dr. Eggmen stab her husben and fell down to the floor lifeless

"DAVID NOOOOOOOO" yelled Rose making Tails cry again

"your next" said Dr. Eggmen

Dr. Eggmen walk towards Rose slowley with the bloodly sword in his hand, she back away until she hit the wall she has no where to run, Dr. Eggmen is near Rose he swing the sword up high and then swing it down towards her, Rose close her eyes to get ready for death to come but never did she open her eyes to see John using his sword with both hand one at the handle and the other near the end of the sword

"John" said Rose

"go now" commanded John

Rose nodded and ran to the other side of Tails Room, John push his sword up making Dr. Eggmen lose balance, John quick in his feet he round house kick kicking him to the floor making lose the grib of the swords sliding away near Rose, John walk pass Dr. Eggmen since he knock out and walk up to Rose to see she and Tails is okay

"are you ok Rose" question John

"yes but…. D-D-David is not" said Rose sad

"what do you me-" John

John turn around and saw David on the floor lifeless and blood around him

"n-n-n-no it cant be" slowly said John

John knee down and look at the hole on his chest, John nodded his head side ways and sigh, he use his Right hand to close David eyes and got up he look at Dr. Eggmen who getting up looking around for the sword he found it but saw it that the sword was next to Rose and few feet away from John

" oh no" said Dr. Eggmen

John ran towrds him and use round house kick kicking Dr. Eggmen hard senting him flying towards the window beaking it senting him out of the house and falling down 10 feet

"noooooooooo" shouted eggman

lucky for Dr. Eggmen he landed on the bushes, he got up and look at John who by the window looking at him mad on his face

" don't think that you won I will be back" said Dr. Eggmen

Dr. Eggmen started to run away from the house, John turn around to see Rose knee down still holding baby tails who fall asleep, she put tails down gently on the floor and look at David lifeless body, John sigh and walk up to Rose and put his right hand on Rose left shoulder

"come on we need to go" said John "you are not safe here"

" (sniff) what do you mean" question Rose

John pick up baby tails and look at her

"we have to leave this place were going to live on a hotel for a few months" reply John

"but we cant leave w-what about David" said Rose hugging David dead body

"we have no choice but to leave him here" reply John "am going to blow up this house"

that made Rose look at John surpise

" what why" question Rose

"am doing this so Dr. Eggmen won't find us again" reply John "also am going to build you and tails a new house so Dr. Eggmen won't be available to find you"

"how are you going to do that" question again Rose

"i know a place that no one not even Dr. Eggmen can find it" reply John

Rose nodded her head yes and got up, John give baby Tails to Rose and told her to wait outside the house so he can start putting bomb and stuff to destoryed the house

(few minutes later)

"what taking him so long" question Rose

she is outside still holding baby tails waiting on John to come out of the house, Rose saw John came out with some luggage for Rose and Tails

"here some luggage for you and baby Tails" said John "and stuff you need like photo and toys for tails"

Rose nodded and all three of them with baby tails on Rose hands walk to a hotal and John caryying the luggage, while they were half away from the house John stop and turn around he put the luggage down to the ground and use his right hand to reach out his pocket and took out a remote control bomb with a single button, John sigh for a bit and press the butten he hard the explosion and that was his cue to catch up with Rose and baby Tails, so he pickup the luggage and ran back to catch up with Rose

John, Rose and Baby Tails made it to the hotal and got a room for two, once they setal in John told Rose in next day he will start building a home for her and baby Tails she nodded and went to bed with baby tails in her arm's

It took almost a year for John to finish building a house for Rose and baby Tails, it twice as big then the regluar house they use to have but it was perfect for Rose and Baby Tails to live here since nobody know about this area, not even Dr. Eggmen

Rose and John are outside of the new house baby Tails is at his own room sleeping in a crib that John bought few days ago, John had something to say to Rose that made her shock

"your leaving" question Rose

"yes i am" reply John

"but why" question again Rose

"i realize that i need to become stronger since we lost David few months ago because of my reaction and i could of not save him in time" reply John

"John its not your fault, we did not know that Dr. Eggmen is going to attack us so don't blame yourself for what happen" Said Rose

"i know Mrs. Rose but still i need to go and trained so i can be come more stronger for you and baby Tails" said John

Rose know that she can not change John mind so she nodded her head yes and hug John surpising him

"promise you will be back in one peace" said Rose

"i promise " reply John "and i promise that one day i will be back and i will be stronger then ever"

Rose nodded and once they broke the hug John turn to his left side and started to walk away leaving Rose behind, she way good bye and she know that one day John will come back and she know that John will never break that promise

(Flash back over)

Sonic look back to his friends who are wispering each other excpt for Shadow who has his arm Cross

"that what happend to Tails's dad" said Sonic "he got killed by Eggmen because he was trying to get Tails by force"

Cream was about to say something but Sonic coninue

"i don't get why Rose told me and not Tails her very own son" said Sonic "maybe she does not want Tails to suffer I don't know"

"but Mr. Sonic what happen to John the dark green fox" question Cream

"i don't know cream" reply Sonic "John left right after he finish building the house for Rose and Tails" Sonic pause for a bit "that was 16 years from now, i wonder if he forgot or broken the promise he made to Rose long ago"

"i never break a promise to a friend never have and never will" said a unfamilar voice

Sonic and his friends turn to the left to see a dark green fox wearing duster black jacket with a hood over his head two swords strab around his wist one on the left and one on the right

" who are you" question Amy

" my name is John the dark green fox" pause john who took the hood of his head " and i have return"

To be continued

**cliffhanger lol gosh am so mean **

**anyways the next chapter is coming soon I don't know when since next week I have finals exam for college wish me luck **

**oh before I forget if you check on my profile you will see something like this (Dark tails chapter: coming soon) that comes to show you that when the next chapter coming up also it will change too so check my profile once and while you never know the next chapter will tomorrow **


End file.
